I'm Yours
by YouCantSeeMe.x
Summary: Daniel Bryan and Gail Kim have been dating for a long time now and both of them want to take the next step in their realtionship... Oneshot.


Daniel Bryan sat in his locker room with his best friend and NXT rookie, Derrick Bateman. Lately, Daniel had had something on his mind and had no idea who to go to with it, so Derrick was his only option. As strange as Derrick was, he did actually give pretty good advice so Daniel knew he could trust him.

"Daniel, bro, you've been sat there for 10 minutes now stroking your chin sat in deep thought. Im not trying to rush you or anything but I have a date to get to later so if you wanna hurry up, then go right ahead," Derrick said, looking at Daniel who stood up and started pacing the room.

"Are you going to behave on this date? Lacey is a nice girl and you need to be on your best behaviour," Daniel warned Derrick who nodded.

"I got it. Now, tell me what's bugging you?" Derrick said making Daniel sat down. He knew that Daniel was only looking out for him, warning him about his date with Lacey. Daniel and his girlfriend, Gail Kim, were like parents to him and he was thankful he had someone like them to watch out for him. He had met Lacey Von Erich at a party a few days ago and the two of them had hit off. Daniel had to keep an eye on Derrick though, seeing as though the first time Derrick had met Lacey, he had taken his pants off and shown his lightsaber to the whole room.

"I dunno, man. It's just, I think Gail and I need to take the next step in our relationship. It's been bugging me for a while now and I just have this feeling that if I don't do something fast, she might end up leaving me," Daniel said, sighing. He and Gail had been dating for a while and everyone knew the two of them were completely and utterly in love with each other.

"… What do you mean, next step? Not having babies. SHES NOT PREGNANT IS SHE?" Derrick stood up with wide eyes.

"Sit down you idiot. No, she's not pregnant. Unlike you, I know how to wrap it. I mean, you know. The big step…"

"Oh, I get it. You wanna propose to her? My advice would be to do it. You love her and she loves you. If she says no, then she's a fool and we'll find you another lady. Okay, maybe that wasn't the best advice. Just do what you feel, man. I've gotta go meet Lacey now. Let me know what happens," Derrick patted Daniel on the shoulder before he left the room leaving Daniel to his thoughts. Daniel knew that Gail really did love him, unlike the Bella's who had just been using him. To be honest, Daniel was quite scared of what Gail would say. He wasn't really one of the best talkers when it came to girls and to him he was the luckiest guy on the planet to have a girl like Gail.

* * *

Gail was sat in her hotel room later that evening with her Rosa, AJ and Kaitlyn. The three of them were like daughters to her and she always looked out for them especially when it came to boys. AJ had just started dating Justin Gabriel, the two were perfect for each other but Gail was still wary. Rosa had just started dating Alex Shelley but was also been stalked by Alberto Del Rio, so Gail and Daniel, were keeping a close eye on her and Kaitlyn had just begun dating Heath Slater. The girls had decided to have a girly night in and catch up with no boys around.

"So Gail, what's the next step with you and Daniel?" Rosa giggled, as she sat on the bed painting her toenails. Gail look up from what she was doing and shrugged. She really had no idea where her relationship with Daniel was heading. It was going great and she loved Daniel more than everything, she just wished the two of them could at least talk about where they were heading.

"Im not sure. I guess we're just going with the flow at the moment," Gail smiled just as there was a knock on the door. Gail looked at the girls who each shrugged.

"None of us are expecting anyone…" Kaitlyn said with a puzzle expression on her face. AJ rolled her eyes and shimmied over to the door, trying not to smudge her toes which she had just freshly paint. AJ swung the door open to see Daniel stood there with a goofy grin on his face and a bunch of flowers in her hand.

"GAIIIIIIIIIIIIL. It's for you," AJ giggled, as Gail walked over, smiling at Daniel while AJ went and sat back down with the girls.

"Are you free to come with me for at least the next few minutes?" Daniel laughed nervously, handing Gail the floors who smiled brightly at her boyfriend.

"Yes, of course. Let just go give these for the girls to sort out," Gail headed back into the room, giving the girls the flowers to sort out for her then headed back out to Daniel. "Let's go!"

Daniel took hold of Gail's hand as he led her on to the rooftop of the hotel. Gail gasped slightly, there was rose petals and candles lit everywhere. Daniel turned to her smiling.

"I hope its not too much. I didn't want to make it cheesy," Daniel chuckled slightly. Gail shook her head with tears in her eyes.

"This is beautiful, but why?" Gail asked, trying not to cry at how adorable Daniel was.

"This is why," Daniel smiled, awkwardly getting down on one knee and opening a small black box to reveal a diamond ring. "Gail Kim, to me you are the most perfect and beautiful woman on the world. I know im not the best guy in the world but you make me happy and there is no way in hell that im going to let you get away from me. So, I know this is really bad and cheesy but Gail, will you marry me?"

"Yes! Yes of course I will," Gail nodded her head, as Daniel picked her up in a hug.

"For a minute I thought you might have said no," Daniel laughed, pulling away to look at Gail who was crying now.

"Never. Daniel Bryan, you are the most amazing man on this planet and I love you more than anything," Gail smiled, kissing Daniel softly on the lips.

* * *

**A/N**

_Yeah, so most people probably wont understand the couples in this but whatever._

_ENJOY._


End file.
